warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfstar's Story: Chapters 4-9
Enjoy the second part of Wolfstar's Story. Feel free to edit the grammar or spelling mistakes, but for the actual text, please ask me first. And please comment so that I know how to improve. Chapter 4 “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Cloudpelt was licking Wolfkit fiercely, and Sunfire was trying groom the twigs out of Flykit’s pelt, who was just exploring the elders’ den. The cats are slowly beginning to come out of their dens. Creeksky emerged stiffly from the elders’ den with Lionfoot’s apprentice, Flamepaw, helping him by his side. Firepaw, Sunfire’s apprentice, came to sit by the orange tom, congratulating him. Spottedpaw, Foxtail, and Mousecreek clustered together, whispering. Icefrost, Larkwing, and Grassleaf padded over from halfrock, leaving the remains of their meal behind. Willowkit, Olivekit, Leafkit, and Fallowkit gazed from the nursery, their eyes wide with envy and happiness for their friends. Even Jaypaw limped from the medicine den and winked at Wolfkit. Streamwater and Oakstripe sat at the foot of the Highledge, their eyes bright. Wolfkit wondered if Oakstripe is going to be Flykit’s mentor. Lucky Flykit. Oakstripe was very nice. Wolfkit pushed the thought away. She was going to be a medicine cat! She was even luckier than Flykit. Shimmerstar’s voice rang from the Highledge, clear and loud, “Wolfkit and Flykit', '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.” Wolfkit wiggled with excitement. This was it! The moment she would become an apprentice! “Flykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flypaw. Your mentor will be Oakstripe.” Shimmerstar turned to Oakstripe, “Oakstripe', '''you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Grassleaf, and you have shown yourself to be wise and fierce in battles. You will be the mentor of Flypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.” Flypaw went forward to touch noses with Oakstripe, whose eyes were twinkling. She fixed her eyes on Wolfkit, “Wolfkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Streamwater.” Streamwater walked over to the center of the clearing. She meowed, “Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it’s time I took on an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown talent an interest. Your next medicine cat will be Wolfpaw. Shimmerstar mewed, “Wolfpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Streamwater? By then, Wolfpaw was quivering in excitement. Her voice came out much steadier than she’d expected, “I do.” “Tomorrow is half-moon. I will accompany you to the Moonpool tomorrow, so you will be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats,”Streamwater meowed. “Then the good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you,” Mewed Shimmerstar. Wolfpaw could feel her legs trembling when she touched noses with Streamwater. She saw her mentor’s gray eyes glittering with happiness, too. “Wolfpaw! Flypaw! Wolfpaw! Flypaw!”Jaypaw and Cloudpelt started cheering first, and soon the rest of the Clan joined in. Joy pulsed through Wolfpaw. She was a medicine cat apprentice now! She could help her Clan in a way no others can. She bounded off to Streamwater, who was standing, purring, as Swiftwind and Rowanpaw congratulated her. “Streamwater! I can’t wait till we start my training,” Wolfpaw meowed. “You have never been out of the camp, right? I will show you the ThunderClan territory today,” Streamwater stretched, her gray-blue tabby pelt glowing in the morning sun. Wolfpaw nodded and hopped to the camp entrance with Streamwater at her heels. Wolfpaw bursted out of the thorn tunnel, and her breath stopped in her throat. Tree trunks and thick undergrowth spread to the edge of her vision. “It’s huge,” She finally managed to whisper. Streamwater let out an amused purr. She mewed, “This is just a small part of it. Wait till you see the rest! Come, follow me. We will go to the abandoned Twoleg nest first.” Wolfpaw followed Streamwater, a new surge of energy springing into her paws. They were walking on a wide, flattened dirt track. As they walked, Streamwater explained, “The territories slope downwards, with the lake as the lowest point. This path we’re walking on is the Old Thunderpath. It leads to the abandoned Twoleg nest. The abandoned Twoleg nest is a high place on ThunderClan territory. Today, we are going upwards, along the Old Thunderpath, to the abandoned Twoleg nest, towards the Twoleg paths, to the Ancient Oak, the WindClan border, and before we go back to the camp to find you a nest in my den, we’ll stop at the mossy hollow for a peek at the place warrior apprentices train.” “Sounds like a busy day! I am certainly going to enjoy it,” Wolfpaw commented enthusiastically. “Of course it is,” They both fell silent for a while. Wolfpaw noticed how nice the birds sounded, chirping in the trees. Leaf-fall sunlight dappled the ground, peeking through the leaves. Wolfpaw was glad she was in ThunderClan. She couldn’t imagine living under the darkness of pine trees or spending her whole life in windblown heather. Finally, she saw a box like gray den that looked as if it was going to crumble into stones at any time. She snorted in disbelief. Was this the wonderful place where catmint and many other herbs grew that Streamwater had promised her? Streamwater was in front of her, but she meowed as if she could actually read Wolfpaw’s thoughts, “Yes, I know it seems ready to cave in, but believe me, this is a rare place where precious herbs and mice thrive.” Soon they reached the abandoned Twoleg nest. Streamwater ducked through a broken fence and Wolfpaw followed. Wolfpaw found herself gaping at the neat, vigorously growing clumps of herbs. “A great medicine cat, Jayfeather, started planting these. He developed a brand new way of planting and collecting herbs. The medicine cats after him had followed, and kept these herbs alive for seasons after seasons. Tomorrow, I’ll show you how to water and weed them,” With that, Streamwater made her way through a bush that grew on another side of the abandoned Twoleg nest and headed that way. Wolfpaw padded after her. They walked through the forest in silence and after a while, and reached a clearing. A disgusting scent hit Wolfpaw’s nose and nearly made her gag. Streamwater glanced at Wolfpaw and mewed, “Remember this smell. This is ShadowClan. Wonder why the scent is so strong when this is ThunderClan territory?” Without waiting for Wolfpaw to answer, she continued, “ThunderClan and ShadowClan fight constantly over this clearing. This is where the most recent battle took place, they one that injured Jaypaw,” Wolfpaw’s heart cringed at the memory of blood spilling out of Jaypaw. He was so nice. Lucky that Streamwater was the medicine cat, or he could have died from the fatal wound Shaking her gray-blue head, she sighed, “That’s why I never wanted to be a warrior. When Shimmerstar just became the leader, when I was just Streamkit. I never understood why warriors would want to fight over worthless territory, driven by their unnecessary pride. Look at this clearing. You can’t see a single patch of herb, nor any mice. Just like in the forest, a long long time ago, when ThunderClan and RiverClan constantly fought over a few useless rocks called Sunningrocks. Look over there, you see those stone paths with the straight blue stones on either side of it? They look a bit like fences. That is the ShadowClan border.” Wolfpaw looked at the clearing. Territory is very important. If they had just let ShadowClan take it, the other Clans would think they were weak. That was not affordable. How could Streamwater not understand? But then again, Streamwater and Wolfpaw herself were both medicine cats. They were supposed to stand apart from rivalry between Clans. But Wolfpaw remembered the deep look of disappointment in Shimmerstar’s piercing gaze when Streamwater proudly asked her to make Wolfkit a medicine cat apprentice, and when they were leaving the den, Shimmerstar’s whisper, “Are you sure? Your courage and talent would make you an amazing warrior.” Wolfkit had replied, “Yes, I am sure, Shimmerstar.” “Wolfpaw?” Streamwater asked, jerking her back into reality. “Yes, sorry. I was just thinking about this clearing,” Wolfpaw answered quickly. Streamwater’s gray gaze softened. She meowed, “Your thoughtfulness is good for being a medicine cat. Unlike some bigheaded warriors, like my dear friend Foxtail, who will rush into battles without thinking.” Wolfpaw felt sort of irritated for some reason. Why is Streamwater saying that she will make a good medicine cat every time she does something normal? Streamwater started trotting downwards, to the lake. Wolfpaw walked silently. But isn’t that what I want? She asked herself. Yes, she replied, firmly pushing the thought away. After a long walk, they reached the lakeshore. Wolfpaw gasped. Blue-green water rippled to the horizon, where it met land. A huge oak stood in the stones, its roots twisted around a little cave-like shelter. Wolfpaw walked closer to the water, until she was standing in it. Pebbles gave way to soft white sand, and water lapped at her silver paws. She relished the coolness of the water for a long time, until Streamwater called, “Now, we can go to the WindClan border.” Wolfpaw turned to face Streamwater, and when she saw the gray-blue tabby’s gray eyes were serious, she padded after her, glancing back longingly at the lake. As they walked, Streamwater mewed softly, “Wolfpaw, there is another reason, why I want you to be a medicine cat. You will have trouble fighting with other Clans, if your heart is not hard enough.” Wolfpaw bristled. She growled, “What, you think I’m not loyal enough to be a warrior?” “Come here,” Streamwater meowed, her eyes gentle with sympathy. Wolfpaw walked stiffly after Streamwater, and sat down, staring at her with burning green eyes. Blood roared in her ears. How dare Streamwater say she was not loyal? “You have kin in every Clan.” Wolfpaw stiffened. “Your father’s mother was a loner that came from the Tribe. Her name was Scarlet Phoenix. Her mother was loner and her father was a ShadowClan deputy that died, fighting for that worthless clearing. Scarlet Phoenix traveled to the mountains and fell in love with a Tribe tom called Boulder, and Boulder was special. He was the son of Stormfur’s kit. Ask Creeksky about Stormfur. Stormfur himself had the blood of WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan. Now, do you see? Your father has the blood of all four Clans, but I never told him. Not knowing, he never showed any sign of his ancestry. Nor did your brother. But you, you are special. I can see the blood of every Clan awakening inside you. You could pounce on Flypaw when you were play-fighting, and he would never know you are there until the last second. That is a skill only ShadowClan can master. And I have seen you chasing Spottedpaw around in a game. You could run faster than her, even when you were just a kit and she was already a grown apprentice. Only WindClan cats would be able to do that. Scarlet Phoenix’s loner blood made you enjoy quiet freedom. You have sneaked out and watched the moon during the night on the Highledge, when everyone is sleeping and you think no one is watching, am I right? Your mother’s kittypet blood is also starting to show. Don’t bristle, It is not necessarily a bad thing. Remember today, just before the apprentice ceremony? You and your brother were exploring the elders den. He got twigs and moss all over his pelt, but your fur was clean and smooth when you came out. That is an advantage of kittypets that most Clan cats can’t see, being able to always keep clean. That is from your mother. And now, did you feel it? The way the water calls at you, and how you enjoy it when most ThunderClan cats shudder at the thought of it? Your brother would be exhausted if he had came with us, but your hard pads and strong legs had kept you from being tired the whole time. This is from the Tribe. See, you are noticeably smaller than the other apprentices, that grants you the speed of WindClan; your sleek RiverClan fur dries quickly after you go into the water; your strong muscles give you the power of ThunderClan; and you have exceptionally strong legs that allows you to walk with the silence of ShadowClan and leap with the height of the Tribe. Ah, so, let’s see. You are descended from Graystripe, a deputy that got captured by Twolegs and ended up as an ordinary warrior of ThunderClan, Sootstripe, the recent deputy of ShadowClan, Reedfeather, an ancient deputy of WindClan, Crookedstar, a long ago leader of RiverClan, Brook Where Small Fish Swim, a prey-hunter of the Tribe, Dappled Dawn, Scarlet Phoenix’s mother, who was a loner, and, finally, the most recent one, Claudia. Your mother was called Claudia when she was a kittypet.” Streamwater mewed. Wolfpaw listened to all of it without interrupting. She had no reason to disbelieve anything. Now that Streamwater reminded her, she realized the medicine cat was right. How she could do things not even apprentices could when she was just a kit. Streamwater seemed to know that Wolfpaw didn’t want to say anything, so she simply turned and started walking again. “Come, I’ll show you the WindClan border, the mossy hollow, and then you can go and eat something.” Wolfpaw followed without a word. The birds chirped cheerfully from the trees. Chapter 5 Wolfpaw padded out of the medicine den. She looked back at Jaypaw’s sleeping form. Wolfpaw felt sort of sorry to leave him there alone. Jaypaw had shifted closer to her when she sighed, not being able to sleep. She had flinched away, and Jaypaw had turned back to where he was sleeping. Wolfpaw stared at the stars. They blinked down at her, bright and unreachable as ever. “Why am I the one?” She wondered out loud. Is she even supposed to be a medicine cat? Is everything Streamwater told her a lie? “You showed great talent and enthusiasm,” Were Streamwater’s original words. Was that true? A tail brushed her shoulder, making her jump. She whipped around to see Jaypaw calmly sitting down beside her. “What are you doing here? You should rest,” Wolfpaw hissed. “Don’t you want some company?” Jaypaw asked, looking up at the sky. His blue, blue eyes reflected the stars. Wolfpaw kept silent, staring at her paws. They looked gray in the night. “Something is bothering you,” Jaypaw observed, “Something that can’t bother others.” Wolfpaw sighed. Jaypaw’s tail stroked her ears. “Tell me. I won’t tell anyone. You have to spill it out, or else, locked in your heart forever, the nuisance will explode one day, sooner or later,” Jaypaw meowed, his voice soft. Wolfpaw twitched her ears, and Jaypaw’s tail fell still. She thought of how nice Jaypaw was to her. Maybe he was right. Maybe she will have to tell someone. And Jaypaw, surely, was the cat who would listen. Right? She sighed, “Fine.” And all the words came tumbling out. Jaypaw listened without a word, his eyes gentle and blue as ever. When she finished, she buried her nose in her paws and whimpered, waiting for Jaypaw to yowl and run away in fear, from her. From Wolfpaw the freak. Wolfpaw the monster. Instead, a warm tongue licked her ears. “Don’t worry, Wolfpaw,” Jaypaw whispered, “ It’s nothing. Everyone is special. And you, you are just more special than any of them. Your blood makes you stronger. It will help with everything, right? Wolfpaw purred. Jaypaw groomed her back, without a sound. Feeling the steady, soft strokes on her spine, Wolfpaw purred until all her misery and frustration was gone, replaced with happiness and calm. “Come on, now,” Jaypaw mewed, “Go back to sleep. Don’t you have to learn to water and weed catmint tomorrow?” Wolfpaw purred again, and together they walked back to the medicine den. Wolfpaw settled down in her nest. Jaypaw shifted in his. He inched closer, closer, until he finally pressed his side against hers. This time, Wolfpaw did not move one bit. Chapter 5 To be continued.